Inertial sensors are commonly used in many different applications including vehicle rollover sensors, aircraft sensors, and others. The sensors should be capable being used in many different environments, and be relatively ruggedized. In addition, it is important that the sensors produce output signals which are accurate. Various kinds of environmental noise, of various forms, may effect the accuracy of such sensors.